I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to inspection systems and methods and, more particularly, to a system and method to verify the complete and locked connection of two connectors.
II. Description of Related Art
In mass production environments, such as the manufacture of automotive vehicles, it is often necessary to connect two electrical connectors together as a part of the assembly process. Furthermore, many of these electrical connectors include locking elements which lock and firmly hold the two connectors together once the two connectors are moved to a fully connected position.
For example, in one type of connection between two electrical connectors, one or more flexible locking tabs are attached to one of the electrical connectors which engage cooperating ramps on the other electrical connector. Thus, as the electrical connectors are pushed together from a disconnected and to a fully connected position, the locking tabs flex outwardly due to their coaction with their cooperating ramps on the other connector. When moved to a fully connected position, these locking tabs snap behind an end of the ramp to lock together and prevent disconnection of the two electrical connectors during the operation of the vehicle. However, in the event that the two electrical connectors are not fully connected and locked together, the connectors may separate over time due to vehicle vibration and/or other operating environment factors.
There have been a number of previously known systems and methods to verify the complete connection of the two electrical connectors. For example, in one previously known method, the worker connecting the two connectors together listens for the click of the locking tab upon fall connection of the two connectors caused by the locking tab returning to its undeflected position. However, this method has not proven wholly satisfactory since it is often difficult for the worker to hear the click of the locking tab in the oftentimes noisy environment of the manufacturing or assembly environment.
A still further previously known method to verify the complete connection of two connectors is to perform a conductivity test through the two connectors. This method, however, has not proven reliable since, in many cases, the connectors pass the conductivity test even though the connectors are only partially connected together and not fully connected and locked together as desired.
There have also been previously known camera inspection systems that view the engagement of the connector body at an inspection station. However, such previously known camera vision systems have not been completely satisfactory since the tolerances for the body of the two connectors do not allow for 100% accuracy. Similarly, the use of laser marked engagement check lines for camera inspection systems is difficult to apply accurately, also due to the tolerance capability of the laser marking equipment.